Midnight Breeze
by KougasGrl1188
Summary: Sorry I had to fix a few thingsSo Naraku has been defeated and Kagome makes her wish for everyone to have the chance at a happier life.Going back to her own time and creating a life of her own it seen that her past has come to make things a little more di
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer_: Guess what I own all of the InuYasha Gang Sessho is in my room as we speak and Inspiring me in ways you could not imagine lol….And You don't own squat so Ha_…Then Inferno Queen wakes up….oh man I have had that dream six times this week…one day I will have Sessho in my room in all of his Inu-Demon Glory even if it means killing a few people along the way so let this be your warning!

Prologue 

You came here to read a story and I happen to be the one to give it to you. Congratulations, I will tell you my story, a fantasy that some would call a nightmare. But apparently you are not that some. Welcome to the Midnight Breeze a story of vampires, demons, and mystical creatures that only could be thought of in your imagination, but alas this story is Kagome's life and my world. Her story, the story of her in a fractured fairytale.

Here is a story that does not take in a land far away sheltered by some mystical forest many ages ago, no this story takes place here and now, on the streets of Tokyo, Japan .On second thought it does, though this time around thing happen a little differently than what was to be expected. A story about a girl from the right side of the streets, welcomed into a world she never thought she would experience.

Kagome Higurashi that was her name along time ago she fell into a well that was a gateway into the feudal era of and became a part of a life she never thought she would ever experience. Shattering the Shikon Jewel and taking her place with four other people and one faithful companion on a journey that changed her live forever. Fixing her mistake and falling in love along the way. But one thing went wrong…her prince in shining armor fell in love with a clay pot named Kikyo that he swore he left in his past, but in the long run fell plotted both women he claimed to love against each other. Only to betray them both in a quest for power; the quest to become a full fledged demon.

InuYasha planned for everything, all ends tied up but the one thing he never thought could happen did. Kikyo killed herself in order to join with Kagome and beat Naraku and InuYasha in one attempt to save what was left of the feudal era and was glorious in their battle. Severely wounded and almost completely depleted of spiritual power Kagome made a wish for everyone to have a chance at normal and peaceful lives. So it was done. Sango and Miroku had their families and eventually created one of their own. Kikyo was saved from Naraku's deceit and InuYasha never had to betray her in this reality. Shippo's parents never died and lived to enjoy his child hood like every child should be able to and Naraku never existed to begin with. So the Feudal Era was recorded as a time of peace and prosperity for over 350 years. No one would remember anything except her, Shippo, Kirara and Sesshomaru; why no one really understood as to why but they just did.

As Kagome headed back to the well one last time Sesshomaru had gifted her the only way he knew how. He taught her the Warschak fighting style, the same one that he was taught hundreds of years before. It took her seven months to learn and in tat seven months they fell in love with each other but never even thought twice about telling the other. Even Rin and Kirara noticed but never pushed it father than the doubts of Sesshomaru and Kagome being too stupid and stubborn to think and explore the improbable or the exact thing that they thought to be impossible.

The last afternoon that Sesshomaru and Kagome were together he gave her a chest filled with priceless artifacts, kimonos, jewels, scrolls, and a case at the bottom filled with a letter of his affection and weapons custom made for Totosai himself as a favor to Sesshomaru. The weapons consisted of a bow and arrows, her own katana and one pair of twin daggers. His gifts to her were his way of always being in her mind even after all the time in the world could pass he would find his way to her in time one day.

Once Kagome left to her own world she made her best attempts to live a normal life, she even moved in with Hojo as a room mate when she started college. Majoring in archeology, the studies of the Japanese Feudal Era, and Japanese mythology and folklore it went without saying that she had the time of her life reliving the brighter times of her life. Even though she never went to parties and did not drink in general but spent most of her time caring for the family shrine with Souta her mother and grandfather.

By the time that she got her masters' degree for each major Kagome spent her graduation night celebrating with friends and family probably the only thing that her friends could convince her to do. Kagome went to an after party with Hojo who still had a growing infatuation with her, but brushed it off as a nothing until that night.

Most likely the only person that Kagome trusted betrayed her in the worst way possible. Hojo slipped the sleeper drug into one the first alcoholic drink that ever passed her lips, the White Russian. It went without saying that the next morning she woke up without her virginity and banged up really bad the only thing that she could be thankful was that he used protection. Hojo's rape led to his suicide only 4 months later with blood on the walls of his room saying that he was sorry. According to police reports based on a journal the Hojo kept he was ashamed of what he did to Kagome, the woman he claimed to love. His desire to get revenge for Kagome's rape drove him insane to the extent that he grew to hate himself which led to his suicide. Kagome on the other hand went into a deep depression but lived on hopes that the days to come would lead to better times. According to her own point of view she never really did come out of the depression because Kagome never went back to the way she was.

Kagome had left the shrine in an attempt to patch up what was left of her life. Kagome chose to leave the family shrine and change her last name in order to keep people from being able to recognize her name anywhere it could have been familiar to anyone who had known her. She chose to lead a double live similar to the lives that she had always read about in books only different in her own way. Over time Kagome Sugume had finally created her own place in society. Kagome had become head curator and archeologist of Tokyo Museum of Historical Folklore and Mythology. Kagome's second life consisted of her vigilance of the night protecting innocent people from pain, lies, and betrayal.

It was another boring night for Kagome bored out of her natural mind aimlessly wandering the streets, though really she did have a destination in mind. Kagome hungered for a kill traveling back alleys and the murky shadows of a city that was all too familiar to her would surely get her wish granted. It was only going to be a matter of time until some sad creep thought they could make her into some statistic, not again. And then it happened; she could feel some one watching her every move trailing her as she moved into the darker streets until it was just her and her prey falling into her elaborate trap. All that Kagome had to do now was wait, for that one cat call that would finalize everything for her.

"Hey, mami where are you going so fast, I want to play a little game!"

Running up to me I could smell the alcohol radiating off of him. Though I could tell that he was not drunk and as the moments of what was left of his life ticked away. He was one the smarter kill that I would have; it seemed to me that he had a 6inch hunter's knife nudging her side. Though the real question was if he knew how to use it. Kagome's question was answered when he huskily whispered into her ear.

"See isn't that better? I want you to tell me you name, as for me I am Billy Blades serial rapist and the knife that I have in my hand right now is inches from your heart, lungs and all of that other good stuff, so I suggest you don't scream cause I am a fucking surgeon with this knife and I will cut out your vocal cords now be a good girl, do as I say and I might show you a good time. So your name please."

Noting that her new toy Billy was a lecturing prick with rancid breath she calmly replied "I am Kagome Sugume at your service, and I promise not to scream, but I don't know about you though"

Quickly pushing Kagome on to the backstreet concrete he attempted to gain the upper hand, but as he looked the ground expecting his supposed victim recoiled in front of him he saw her standing no less than two feet away from him with a look in her eyes that would make the devil himself quiver.

Slowly drawing something from inside her jacket being none other than her only means of defense, her twin daggers. Billy Blades found out that Kagome was not the victim for today and slowly backed away making away in a mad dash toward the open street. Too bad Kagome had other things in mind as she swiftly hurled her dagger at the base of his spinal cord where his neck and his back met; paralyzing him from the neck down, or so she thought. Walking over to her victim she began to speak to him choosing her words carefully before Billy would lose consciousness.

"I suppose you want to know why I did not kill you Billy my boy, I think it would be better for you to live knowing that you can't victimize women, but the irony for you will be that you were the victim of a woman. So now you will wake up every morning for the rest of your live knowing that. And on top of that the rest of the world will know who you really are Billy."

Rasping his words it was only a matter of time before he lost consciousness, Kagome knew the pain he was in, only that she was more experienced in it.

"You my girl forget one thing Billy Blades is not just a serial rapist, but I am also Detective Billy Qiuan at your service it is convenient how no cop was able to track me down but they will get…."

Kagome was getting bored with his words, along with the fact that his accusations were getting to her head. Knocking him unconscious was not really fair but Billy failed to notice. Right now she had other things to worry about, like her place in the judicial system, more or less where her and the protect and serve slogan came to mind. Granted she was a vigilante but she had no intention of getting caught for murder, knocking him unconscious made her feel a lot better. Right now she needed a drink to calm her nerves. Backtracking into the crowded streets she headed back to her custom made Kawasaki bike. Just before she got to her bike police sirens started going off which meant one of three things.

'_One, someone saw him try to rape me and saw me attack or two, someone just came at the wrong time, or three least favorite Billy has a nice time schedule going on to know exactly when the police come.' _

Running down the possibilities Kagome realized that none off them favored her current situation at all. Though while she was thinking she failed to realize that she already was at her bike and only minutes from reaching Shadow, the hide out of a lifetime and possible one of the few places no one could ever find her.

As she walked Shadow she felt an immediate calm as she entered, this bar to her was a home away from home, but better; this one served alcohol all night. Kagome did not have to worry about anyone pulling a move on her here, because only big time guys even got into the bar meaning that the big time guys knew who not to mess with.

Heading toward the seat that was her own for the last five years she noticed that some new guy was in her seat. Even though she really did not care about material things this was just getting to her, one annoying thing following another what would be next. Making her way to her booth she reminded her self of the rules of the bar. No cops. No hookers. No fighting because Shadow is neutral territory for thugs, good guys, and everything in between. Taking a seat directly across the encroaching guest, so from Kagome's point of view it was only fair see him off…

"Bye" She replied in a bored tone trying her best not to become aggravated at the stranger.

"Well... hello to you too" Replying in a mocking tone

"Do you know that you are no where near funny sitting here like you know me buddy."

"Why do you find me funny Kagome?...I am surprised that you don't remember me, but I see that your more favorable qualities have not changed all this time, I would of been disappointed if you had though."

As the waitress finally came by she placed a White Russian on the table and a Scorpion then walked away. Taking their respective drinks they continued their conversation which happened to be going no where rather quickly. Though on some level they both wanted the conversation.

"So…since you know me by my name I am assuming one of two things. One you are a stalker or two you know me from my past and want to do or ask me for something right. Either way it would be useful for me to get you name so I can laugh at you by you name when, or if I have to kick your butt."

"So Kagome you really haven't changed much, though it took me a while to find you. Are you aware that you changed your name, abandoned your old life and live two lives and forgot your past, only to for me to find you all these years later. I am really surprised at you."

Kagome was genuinely surprised and even more upset than she was when she got into the bar. It had been close to five years that she changed her identity and another two years to establish he place in the world only for it all to crumble in front of her now, all thanks to this guy who had yet to have a name.

"Ok, so you are a stalker…or worse, you don't even want to know how hard I have worked to erase my past from my present and then you pop up and only kami knows how many people trailed you here and are now trailing your tracks to my past. All thanks to an unnamed genius!"

"And what makes you think I had went through all that trouble to find you, all I said was that you were a hard person to find, everything else I assumed on my own Kagome."

Cutting the stranger off Kagome proceeded to blow a gasket. "Don't act like you know me, you are still the unnamed stalker acting like you have any idea that you know who I am! You on the on the other hand are just some guy with a sick fetish in some sick hope to get laid….but it is not happening! Kami you are a lot more irritating Sesshomaru!"

By this time Kagome was shouting in a healthy rage with all of the Shadow patrons staring at her, she almost failed to notice that the music was turned down as well. Just in time the waitress came around with another round of White Russians and accompanying them were another round of Scorpions too. Sitting back down into her seat she took one glass and drank it whole. Only to hear Sesshomaru as she place the glass back down.

"Bingo, Kagome took you long enough." Even after all of these years mocking her every word and watching the sparks fly it never to amuse him to no bounds.

Finally getting her ground she realized that it really was Sesshomaru and after all that time he was still alive, and as if almost on cue his facial features immerged into the light of the bar, taking her breath away because after all those years he had not aged a day, Kagome on the other hand developed into a woman from the form that head her teenaged years. Sesshomaru on the other hand had just sat there, smug as usual mocking her still with his eyes as he finished what was left of his Scorpion.

Finally gaining her composure back she replied with a practiced stoic mask.

"It is nice to see you too Sesshomaru. After all these years, I did not think you would have lived for so long, and still waste your time finding me."

"Well Kagome like I said you are not an easy person to keep up with, even though this Sesshomaru is dying to find out there are other things that we have to discuss…important things that can't really wait for another time, so lets go this Sesshomaru does not have time to waste"

Partially stunned by Sesshomaru's sudden rush to leave Shadow she followed him to a limo waiting for him just outside of the bar.

_So I see that modernization has not changed the size of Sesshomaru's pockets…wait a sec what about my bike._

"Yo, Sesshomaru what about my bike there is no way I am leaving my Kawasaki here."

"What about your bike? It will be fine by morning, and if it is damaged this Sesshomaru will give you a new one, happy? Now let's go."

"I am not leaving my bike here and that is final Sesshomaru! I can almost guarantee that I will not have this bike in the morning and this bike is one of a kind"

"You don't get it miko this Sesshomaru does not care lets go"

"So I am back to Miko now that is just uncalled for Fluffy but fine, I will go but if my bike is stolen you are paying for it"

"This Sesshomaru thought that he had made it clear 500 years ago that you were not to call me Fluffy"

"Fine…Fluffy, but you can't call me Miko, wench, nigen, or any other names…I am Ka-go-me but if you really have a problem you can call me Lady Sugume. Now that this is all cleared up you why did you want to find me in the first place?"

As Kagome and Sesshomaru drove off from Shadow she began to wonder about the times that she and Sesshomaru shared together, also wondering if he had ever felt the same way. After a while Kagome began to nod off eventually falling into a deep sleep. Not too soon later Sesshomaru fell asleep as well and with a little father to still go till they reached their destination he realized that this encounter was still going to lead into a lot more than he had originally planned in the first place.

Author's Note: God, I love these little note things where I can say what I want…heee hee…LOL but really Um all I have to say is that this is my third fic…but they are all in different places and on top of that I love to write and all that good stuff um any suggestions and flames are welcome (though I don't like flames that much lol) But all the same I do have one request…overlook grammatical errors…that is my weakest point in writing...and anything that you want to see in the story just ask because if I like it I will see to it that any suggestions that follow the story in my head gets into the story line cause I get inspiration as fast a I lose it…Oh by the way me writing this fic was to get my mind off things cause I am excited to go on my annual family vacation (too bad I can't spend it at my computer as usual) So in conclusion I will not be able to updated for at least 2 weeks then I will respond to reviews comments and or questions


	2. Comming to the Western Lands

**Author's Note…That really sucks, first you take away my inspiration and then only one review  you all suck, but that is ok…I get used to these things after a while. I am still in the planning stages so I will learn to cope with really, really, really low ratings if you have not seen already. Ok so the story continues from where I left off ….also known as recall so enjoy ok and give me so ratings please and if you want something in the story like a special featured character or a particular situation I will try to incorporate it into the story if my imagination thinks it would fit in. Oh and one more thing…beware my grammar sucks so excuse any fragments but I do try to edit and all that other good stuff but I really am not good at editing at all. So pardon the run on sentences and fragments that you see lol. Read, Review and ENJOY!**

_**Recall**_

"_**Fine…Fluffy, but you can't call me Miko, wench, nigen, or any other names…I am Ka-go-me but if you really have a problem you can call me Lady Sugume. Now that this is all cleared up you why did you want to find me in the first place?"**_

_**As Kagome and Sesshomaru drove off from Shadow she began to wonder about the times that she and Sesshomaru shared together, also wondering if he had ever felt the same way. After a while Kagome began to nod off eventually falling into a deep sleep. Not too soon later Sesshomaru fell asleep as well and with a little father to still go till they reached their destination he realized that this encounter was still going to lead into a lot more than he had originally planned in the first place. **_

Sleeping heavily in the arms of Sesshomaru brought fond memories back to Kagome of a time where she felt safe. It had been close to seven years since she was comfortable with herself let alone feeling safe around anyone, but her insecurities seemed to fade away when she was with Sesshomaru; the killing perfection.

Still sleeping deeply Kagome failed to notice that the limo came to a stop, but Sesshomaru immediately woke up with a timed perfection. Climbing out of the car Sesshomaru wisely decided that leaving Kagome in the car would not be the smartest thing to do considering the hell she would put him through later on when she did wake up. So being the kind person that he was decided that a wake up call was in order. But how was the question.

Close to four minutes of nudging, yelling and miasma Sesshomaru was ready to call the coroner to pick up Kagome once she stopped breathing because anything and everything he was trying to do to get Kagome was not working. Leaning off of Kagome he decided that leaving her in the car on second thought was not all of a bad idea. He would deal with Kagome later. As Sesshomaru moved to pick something that must have fallen out of Kagome's jacket his hand accidentally brushed up against her derrière bringing out the dead instinct brought about by a certain houshi resulting in Kagome's hand coming into immediate contact with Sesshomaru's face.

"Perverted Monk don't you ever learn!…wait you are not…Sesshomaru?...I don't believe it! You of all people taking advantage of me like that, you baka!"

Sesshomaru on the other was sitting in the chair baffled that Kagome struck him and was still in one piece, it had been close to 476 years since someone had struck him and lived to see the morning sun let alone insult him.

So as Kagome looked up to see what Sesshomaru had to say in his own defense only to see his eyes taking in a red tint to their golden depths as she quickly refreshed her memories of Sesshomaru's pride and her own unfortunate luck. She recalled all the times that Sesshomaru would have chased her around the western lands for miles on end due to her own inability to think before she acted. How unfortunate Kagome was at the current point in time. Of all the days in the year it had to be so cold today and she was wearing combat boots.

Making a mad dash out of the limo reaching around for the passenger side door Kagome figured that the best thing for her to do was to stay alive and let Sesshomaru cool off. Which more or less meant playing cat and mouse with an objective of staying alive long enough for Sesshomaru to cool off.

Once Kagome got out of the car she was going to try her very best to find somewhere Sesshomaru could not fight her; but wasting her time thinking did her no good because in an attempt to catch Kagome, Sesshomaru was able to grab hold of her trench coat. So as anyone else would have done in her position she let the coat slip right off of her shoulders and ran top speed over his lands making her way around the same castle the he had owned in the feudal era, it looked exactly the same if not better than she remembered it to be.

It took no more that 60 seconds for her to realize that running at first light in the middle of January in combat boots a low cut shirt and skirt a little shorter than what was smart without her woolen trench coat was a very bad combination. She was freezing her ass off and on top of it Sesshomaru was chasing her across the courtyard like it was nothing.

Barely keeping out of his hands for the better part of 3 hours and constantly sparring with him Kagome was able to find an open balcony running though halls, rooms and corridors she has thought that she had lost Sesshomaru in one of the rooms and deemed it safe enough to catch her breath in the next room.

Walking into the room she glanced into the room trying to familiarized herself with her surroundings. The first thing that she noticed was that the room was huge and bed was entirely covered in silk with the head board of the bed held the insignia of the western lands. Getting a bad feeling about the room she was in Kagome opened a nearby closet and noticed the traditional and infamous kimono of Sesshomaru inside. With Kagome's feeling getting worse she immediately closed the closet and looked to the far end of the room to a table entirely made up of ivory carrying three legendary swords that confirmed what she was thinking. She was in the personal chambers of the Tai-Youkai of the West Lord Sesshomaru…Kagome need to find a way out before a particular someone realized she was in there.

"_Kusu I knew it, I kami how unlucky am I, of all the rooms in this place I had to choose this one. Why me there are hundreds of rooms in this place and I had to choose this one. I need to get out before Sesshomaru notices me"_

Peeking her head out the door Kagome proceeded to make her way out of Sesshomaru's room, hopefully unnoticed by a particular Inu-Demon.

Meanwhile…

_Stupid nigen wench how dare she strike this Sesshomaru! I can not believe that one stupid onna has this Sesshomaru running around my own home. I will take pleasure in killing her slowly for her insolence as soon as this Sesshomaru can find her._

_Chasing one girl for this long is irritating, it makes finding a mate look simple. Though a woman of her caliber would make a suitable mate for this Sesshomaru considering she is a human. It is about time that this Sesshomaru finds an heir to the Western Lands. Too bad most demoness fear their own shadows let alone being fearless enough to protect themselves or any heir of mine. All they could be good for would be to please me and bleed me dry of my money._

_Where is the stupid onna! She is driving me insane, I did enjoy the chase but I yearn for the kill more or less the pleasure and satisfaction of it. I need to get rid of her; she has me thinking of irreverent issues that do not even concern me._

_Well, well, well what do I have here it seems to me that this Sesshomaru has found his troublesome little onna, in my own personal chambers. Not a bright one is she impertinent baka she is. _

Back with Kagome…

Speaking too soon Kagome found herself in a compromising position. Sesshomaru was just outside the door and as Kagome tried to shut the door in a futile attempt to keep Sesshomaru out.

It was probably one of the stupidest ideas she had ever had but Kagome tried nonetheless.

As Kagome expected Sesshomaru had not calmed and worse he threw the door open and shut it behind him effectively removing the one exit that Kagome had in mind. But before Kagome would meet her demise she decided that it was only right for her to give Sesshomaru a run for his money. Kagome maneuvered herself away from Sesshomaru so that she was on the opposite side of his bed so that no matter what Sesshomaru would do he would eventually have to cross the bed to get to her. But as usual Kagome forgot to incorporate the insignificant detail of Sesshomaru's speed.

Kagome noticed that instead of climbing over the bed to reach Kagome he was walking around the bed. Once Kagome's logic finally kicked she realized what Sesshomaru had in mind, so she attempted to leap across the bed, more than eager to avoid Sesshomaru's wrath.

Leaping from where she was she almost made her way across the bed to the door that was on the other side. Unfortunately Sesshomaru was able to grab hold of Kagome's foot and within seconds Sesshomaru was able to pin Kagome to the bed.

Hovering over Kagome Sesshomaru chose to wisely pin his lower body weight as to prevent any more escapes. But as he looked over her body he found her exceedingly tempting as she was breathing heavily, with her clothing torn in several places showing minor but numerous cuts and scrapes on her pale moon like colored skin as she lightly glistened underneath him.

Kagome on the other hand could not stop trying to squirm out of Sesshomaru's grasp. Though it was pretty much futile she was not exactly ready to give up despite the fact Sesshomaru seemingly still wanted to kill her in their current position anyone else would think that Kagome and Sesshomaru had other intentions in mind.

After staring at Kagome for another few moments as she struggled against Sesshomaru he spoke to her in a threatening tone bordering between growling and a deadly whisper.

"Are you aware of the trouble you gave this Sesshomaru Onna? And are you also aware that you are in the private chambers of this Sesshomaru and still you do not submit to your superior."

"First of all I am not inferior to you Sesshomaru, so I advise that you get off of me before I purify your ass to hell!"

After growling at Kagome for her little outburst Sesshomaru did the strangest thing by burying his head into the crook of her neck licking and at few bleeding wounds that caught Sesshomaru's attention. For some strange reason he did not want her to be wounded in any way, but chose to keep that detail to himself but either way would not allow her to get away with her smart remarks.

Sesshomaru nipped sharply at Kagome's neck slowly whispering into the crook of neck. "Onna, mark my words I advise you learn your place and quickly. It would be of your best interests for you to stop your tedious resistance against me, it is futile and my patience with you is wearing thin. So if you submit now I will be lenient in my actions for your female impudence. Was I clear enough for you Ka-go-me?"

Showing her throat openly to Sesshomaru she sighed in defeat she knew better than most people that Inu-demons are prideful and arrogant creatures and the fact that Sesshomaru was still giving her a chance to live to see another sunrise was a rare opportunity. Especially if it is a Tai-Youkai like Sesshomaru. So after thinking for a few seconds she knew subconsciously that she could get him back later, for now she would bow down in submission to Sesshomaru.

"Hai Lord Sesshomaru, I submit to you…"

Needless to say that subliminally Kagome was saying alone the lines of…

"_Stupid Inu with your stupid Inu pride, fine I will not try to kick your ass for now…but ooh I will get you back. Kami how I wish I had Inu-yasha's subduing necklace, how I wish it sit Sesshomaru and his youko into the seventh layer of hell right now. Why is my luck with Inu's so bad?"_

On the other hand Sesshomaru was pleased with Kagome's response though no one would be able to tell with Sesshomaru's stoic mask in place but all the same he resumed with nuzzling and licking at the crook of Kagome's neck. As expected Kagome tensed up and tried to move out of his grasp but to no avail when Sesshomaru had nipped at her neck effectively stilling her movements.

By this time around Kagome was completely taken aback by what Sesshomaru was doing. Granted it looked to her like he was healing the scrapes the she had gotten for their tryst but the fact that she a miko it was more than apparent that she could do it on her own. So why was licking at her like she had some type of exotic natural flavoring?

"Erm… Sesshomaru what in Kami's name are you doing to me, if you are worried about the cuts I got don't worry about them. Remember I am a miko I can heal something as simple as this no problem. So you can stop."

"This Sesshomaru is not really concerned about your wounds Kagome. At the current point in time I have other intentions. None of which needing much of your attentions. So enjoy my ministrations to your body while they last. Otherwise this Sesshomaru will have to take additional measures to make sure you remain submissive to me."

Sesshomaru was driving Kagome absolutely nuts but chose to stay silent because in almost any other scenario she knew that she would of not thought twice about his actions. So she sat there until he stopped which was to too soon afterward. Leaving Kagome alone in the bed still frustrated at him but strangely calm at the same time.

As Sesshomaru left the room he seemed extremely calm compared to his usual disposition almost scaring her if not for the fact that she was completely aware that she had don't nothing less than what he asked from Kagome leaving her in the clear. So as he took his final steps out of the room he told her…

"Kagome, this Sesshomaru will be back soon but until my 'other side' fully returns you are welcomed to stay in this room dinner will be served promptly when the sun sets over the western hills and I will see to it that you get some clothes better suited for the weather. If you want to bathe before I return there is a hot spring and other bathing supplies in the room to your right. So till we meet again. Farewell Kagome."

Closing the door behind him Kagome looked around for a clock in order to find out what time it was but to her luck there happened to be no clock in the room. So looking out the window she estimated that she had only about an hour till dinner which was plenty of time for her to properly groom herself.

Heading for the door Sesshomaru pointed out Kagome inwardly complained about her ruined clothing and the aches of running around the largest castle of Japan in combat boots. But only seconds later she had an orgasmic experience when she saw the royal bath room of the west. None of the hot springs or spas that Kagome had ever been to even compared to the elegance and magnificence of this one room. It was definite; Kagome was positive that Sesshomaru had a gay decorator to create this room. The walls themselves made of pure ivory laced with gold engravings in intricate designs all leading to one focal point the door that Kagome had come through only moments before. There were no words to describe it.

Stripping her self of her clothing Kagome found herself battling her combat boots because for some evil reason they would not come off of her feet and in a moment she melted the laces under her finger tips, thus eliminating the boot problem. Normally Kagome would have logically analyzed why and how she melted the laces to her boots but due to her state of child like merriment she merely pegged it off as a creative solution to a problem.

Quickly turning around Kagome got a whiff of her self and was embarrassed with the way she smelled. She did not smell bad but she noticed that her natural scene was covered in sweat and Sesshomaru's scent. Smelling like Sesshomaru was more that Kagome would have liked. Luckily to Kagome's right was an assortment of bathing supplies ripe for the taking and by the time Kagome left the bath room there would not be a trace of any smell besides her own natural scent and that of the perfumed delights now in her hands.

Looking over the large room she wondered where to start her delights and after several moments scanning the room her gaze fell upon a man made waterfall which was simply made but still beautiful. Slipping into the delectate water she sat in the water allowing the many made waters to massage her temple and cascade down her shoulders into the water below. After a while of this she got out of the pool like tub completely content with her self and remembered to purify herself of what was left of her minor cuts and scrapes. Getting a quick whiff of her self Kagome still smelled a little like Sesshomaru but hopefully not as strong as before. Kagome could only hope that no one asked her about it.

Making her way back to Sesshomaru's personal chambers Kagome noted that the clothes that she had worn to the castle were completely gone, though she doubted that they would be of any use to her anyways. Once she gotten into the room she saw that there was a kimono set out on the bed accompanying a couple other accessories. The kimono itself was breath taking; it was completely silver with green and black stitching in the elaborate design of dragons battling in the background of a field of cotton blossoms. On the right arm on the kimono was the insignia of the western lands. By the time Kagome realized that the kimono itself had a slit on both sides ending just above the widest part of her hips giving a inclusive view of her assets which was not on the agenda for Kagome but only moments later became aware that the kimono came with pants thus completing the ensemble.

Looking in to the mirror Kagome complemented her self on how good she looked and sheer seconds later a knock on the door. Moving to answer it who ever was there decided that she was taking too long and open the door themselves. Needless to say she was surprised at what she saw.

"Ohh Kagome, Rin thinks you look fantastic Rin knew the she chose the perfect kimono for you." Bubbled the innocent girl

Completely speechless at what she was seeing Kagome fell to her knees and hugged the still naïve youngster wanting to make sure that the girl that she had known from long ago was really there. "Rin is that really you, no it can't be, I mean it has been 500 years and you look barely14. How did you live for all these years? I mean I am overjoyed to see you and all but how are you alive?"

Kagome did not realize that she was hugging Rin a little too tightly almost crushing the girl. "Kagome could you let go, can't breathe."

Letting the girl go Kagome saw something unfurl from Rin's waist, being none other than the infamous Inu-demon tail.

"Well Kagome Rin has you to thank when it comes down to why Rin is still here. When you made the wish everyone got a chance at total happiness but Rin was happiest with Lord Sesshomaru so the jewel gave me the option of staying with Sesshomaru until I found a mate of Rin's own one day or living as a human in a family that would abuse each other until Rin dies being attacked by bandits when Rin became 10. Rin chose Lord Sesshomaru because he is good to Rin and then was changed into a demon just like Lord Sesshomaru. But it all happened after you left Rin and Lord Sesshomaru."

"Oh are you happy with Sesshomaru Rin?"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru is very good to Rin; he is good to Kirara too."

"Kirara is alive too? Where is she?"

"She is with Lord Sesshomaru in the dining room waiting for Rin to Kagome because she was taking too long in the bath. Lord Sesshomaru is not very patient and he also said that you would most likely get lost again. But Rin has a question. Why are you in Lord Sesshomaru's private room Kagome?

Kagome had an explanation to that question for Rin but chose against saying it because she doubt it you make any sense at all to a child her age.

"Well would you look at the time I bet that Sesshomaru is getting aggravated waiting on us girls lets go down to dinner, lead the way Rin I am starved."

Half way to the dinning room Rin stopped in her tracks abruptly turning to face clearly aggravated with her self.

"Kagome, Rin has another question you don't have to answer but it is driving Rin up a wall, well really it is three questions but I will tell you about those later. My question is why do you smell like Sesshomaru so strongly if you have only been here for a little while?"

Kagome tensed up she could have sworn that she had at least scrubbed herself so that no one would really notice anything other than her natural scent.

_Grr, why is it that Inu-demons have such strong noses when they sniff around me?_

Kagome had to lie and quick, in most cases Kagome would choose to tell the truth no matter what but right now lying to Rin would be in the best interest of everyone until Kagome got some answers.

"Well Rin, Sesshomaru and I were sparring full contact so I guess that is I smell like him a little"

_Well it was not a complete lie…_

"Kagome don't you remember that Inu-demons have a very powerful sense of smell so Rin can tell that you smell a lot like Sesshomaru and Rin knows you are lying too, but Rin will forget about it for now"

Continuing down the hall Kagome followed Rin down the door until she met you with two oaken doors. Pushing the doors open Rin proceeded to take her own seat to the left of Sesshomaru while Sesshomaru gestured Kagome to take her own seat to the right of him which was slightly peculiar but pushed it to the side as Kagome heard the dinner bell ring and saw the chefs bring in an variety of foods and set them on the table.

Dinner was pleasant but uncomfortably tense between Sesshomaru and Kagome though Rin chose not to expose that fact to them. So by the time dinner, desert and tea had passed it was obvious that Rin was very tried as she was falling asleep in her chair because she did not want to miss any thing Kagome was saying. As a solution Sesshomaru called for a servant to help Rin to her chambers in order for her to go to bed properly so that Rin would not be cranky for her lessons that morning.

After the finishing their tea Sesshomaru and Kagome went to Rin's room to tuck her in for the night. Once they were sure that Rin was asleep for the night Kagome decided that she might as well break the glacier that was forming in between her and Sesshomaru but he beat her to it.

"Kagome follow me to the study, I know it is getting late but we need to talk about what happened this morning and other pending matters that are concerning me."

Following Sesshomaru without question she headed to the study with him thinking about the crazy day that she had, her Kawasaki, her Billy problem, and a new exhibit that was going to be opened at the Museum of Historical Folklore and Mythology. Losing track of where she was walking Kagome accidentally bumped into Sesshomaru who merely rolled his eyes at her.

Doing the strangest thing Sesshomaru knelt at Kagome's feet and picked up a small ball of fur that looked like a small feline. Gently nudging the creature awake he preceded to hand it to Kagome.

"This is Kirara if you have not noticed Kagome. Kirara has been very loyal to me over the last 500 years and has saved my life many times this Sesshomaru prides in the fact to have known such a loyal creature."

Being overjoyed at seeing Kirara again she stroked the feline as Kirara took the liberty at licking at Kagome's hand as a sign of affection. A little while later Kagome put Kirara down and allowed her to go on with the rest of her night but not before Kirara had began purring and rubbed against Sesshomaru before taking her leave.

Kagome was amazed at how much Sesshomaru hat truly changed over the years. Sure he was still an over arrogant demon that had the body of a sex god, but he had developed a place in his heart for the people that cared for him.

"Kagome, did you know it is rude to stare or did you forget about that over the years."

_Oh yea, still an arrogant demon no changing that is there._

"My apologies Sesshomaru but it is getting very late so it brings me to ask why did you bring me here to say?"

"Well Kagome this Sesshomaru wants to know how it is that you are turning into a demon, an Inu-demon at that. This Sesshomaru thought that I was imaginating it at first but now I am sure of it. Also this Sesshomaru why is it that my scent is so strongly placed on you."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

**Next Chapter…**

**Explanations, Strange Dreams and a First Kiss**

**Author's Note: Yep I am finally back from vacation and it sucked…to many lines, rip offs and annoying people, oh yeah it rained the whole time I barely got to swim arrg. Oh well at least I still got my computer and glorious internet…so anyways please give me any comments you like and all that other good stuff **

**Review….ect. And for the love of Kami overlook grammatical errors **

**It is 3:09 and I really should get some sleep enjoy!**


End file.
